Solo una cita
by Seleneite Andromeda
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sobre la pareja de Taylor/Eric ¿Que tan difícil puede ser para el Quantum ranger conseguir una cita con la Yellow wild force ranger?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Pues es la primera vez que escribo sobre PR, tengo varias ideas en mente, pero decidí empezar por la mas sencilla: una serie de Drabbles (menor de 500 palabras) sobre una pareja bastante interesante. Desde que vi el capitulo donde se mezclo Time Force y Wild Force, quede con ganas de mas Taylor/Eric.**

**Les invito a leer también al final las notas.**

**Les recuerdo que hago esto sin fines de lucho, ya que Power Rangers es de Saban.**

* * *

**Acorralado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaciono la camioneta a una cuadra de su destino, otra vez. Eric aferro con más fuerza de la necesaria el volante, disgustado consigo mismo por ser tan cobarde. Era la quinta vez en el mes que conducía hasta Turtle Cove solo para verla, autoconvenciendose todo el camino, gritando en su mente que él era un guardia de plata, un exrangers y sobre todo, un hombre firme y decidido. Lástima que siempre al llegar a su destino todo su valor se esfumara y su mente quedara en blanco.

Se recargo con desgana y decepcionado con él mismo en el asiento, se quito los lentes negros, dejando a la vista unos ojos de mirada intensa y quitándole rigidez a su varonil rostro. Eric nunca pensó que invitar a salir a una mujer fuera tan complicado, aunque tal vez el problema residía en que él nunca se había interesado en nadie y de las pocas veces que había tenido una cita, eran ellas las que se acercaban. Pero claro, Taylor Earhardt no era de ese tipo de mujeres; Eric sabia que la rubia no le pediría una cita. Estuvo seguro de eso desde el momento en que dejo su número escrito en un pequeño papel en aquel libro y ella nunca le llamo.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Eric contesto la llamada, irritado y maldiciendo a Wes, pues era de las pocas personas que tenía su número privado y que además, se tomaba la "molestia" de llamarle cada que iba a buscar a Taylor para darle ánimos.

–_ ¡Huy, que genio!_ – La voz de Wes al otro lado de la línea era divertida –_ ¿De nuevo tratando de cazar a tu águila?_

– Ya sabes la respuesta, deja de molestar – espeto – ¿Para qué llamas? Si es para seguir burlándote, mejor ve a molestar a tu padre o a los nuevos reclutas.

–_ ¡Espera!_ – Grito Wes, adivinando las intenciones de su compañero y amigo de colgarle la llamada – _hombre, que poco sentido del humor. Pero ya enserio, tengo una nueva orden para ti._

Eric tuvo la sensación que la noticia no le agradaría.

– ¿No puede esperar hasta que regrese?

– _No. Segundo al mando Mayers, se le ordena bajarse del auto, entrar a la fuerza aérea, preguntar por la teniente Earhardt e invitarla a salir. No puede regresar a Silver Hills sin conseguir un resultado positivo._

El sonido casi imperceptible de estática del teléfono celular era lo único que se escucho por más de un minuto. Eric no asimilaba lo dicho por su amigo, le tomo unos segundos más salir de la sorpresa. Miro al teléfono irritado y sin contemplación corto la llamada.

Pero Wes volvió a llamar.

– Te dije que si vas…

– _No es broma Eric_ – Wes interrumpió lo que seguramente iba a ser un regaño de su amargado amigo – _estarás fuera de servicio mientras no consigas esa cita._

El tono de voz de Wesley Collin fue firme y conciso. Eric supo que esta vez no estaba bromeando.

– ¡Estúpido niño rico! – se quejo de su suerte.

Oficialmente estaba acorralado.

* * *

**¿Que opinan? La verdad la idea original era un poco mas romantica, pero escribiendo salio esto xD no pude evitar hacer sufrir un poco al Quantum Ranger. Seran unos cuantos drabbles mas, no crean que este es el unico. Tratare de terminarlos todos hoy mismo o en lo que queda de la semana.**

**Yo se que ustedes son buenos y dejaran un review ¿Verdad? Esos mensajitos que nos alegran el dia (a los autores), las ganas de escribir y que ademas nos permiten mejorar.**

**También**** les invito a unirse al FORO de "Por siempre Power Rangers", es nuevo, y tiene como objetivo aumentar los fics en español. Si te interesa dale clic a mi perfil y ahi encontraras el link :***

**Andy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola. Segundo drabble, vamos a seguir haciendo sufrir a Eric :) que sin dolor no hay amor jejeje.**

**Les invito a leer también al final las notas.**

**Les recuerdo que hago esto sin fines de lucho, ya que Power Rangers es de Saban.**

* * *

**Ira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le tomo una hora en decidirse a seguir la estúpida orden de Wes, cuarenta minutos más para tomar el valor de bajar del carro, diez minutos cruzar la calle y caminar hasta la entrada de la Fuerza Aérea Norteamericana y tan solo dos minutos en ser humillado por los ineptos guardias de seguridad.

Tomo su celular y marco.

– ¡Tú tienes la culpa! – grito Eric de peor humor que horas atrás.

–_ ¿Te dijo que no? Valla amigo, la verdad yo nunca pensé que ella… no te preocupes, saldré para haya y ahogaremos las penas en…_

– ¡¿Te puedes callar?! – interrumpió la perorata de tajo – Taylor no me ha dicho que no.

– _¿Te dijo que si?_

– Tampoco – Eric le respondió en un tono que sonaba algo como "si me hubiera dicho que si, obviamente no estaría hablando contigo" – en realidad, ni siquiera pude poner un pie dentro de la base, unos estúpidos guardias me negaron el acceso.

– _Oh, entiendo._

– No te llame para que entendieras, has algo útil y consígueme alguna excusa para entrar.

– _¿Yo porque?_ – se quejo Weas.

– Tú me metiste en este lio.

Eric tuvo que esperar más de dos horas para tener en sus manos un permiso especial para entrar a la Fuerza Aérea. Miro con suficiencia a los hombres que le habían negado la entrada, paso al lado de ellos sonriendo arrogante; sonrisa que desapareció tras cruzar la malla que separaba a los mortales comunes de los pilotos de la Fuerza Aérea Norteamericana.

Un grupo de alrededor de cinco pilotos paso a su lado charlando animadamente y le fue imposible no poner atención cuando uno de ellos menciono a SU Taylor y la palabra cita en la misma frase.

– La teniente te dirá que no – dijo uno de ellos, Eric sintió como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – El hombre hincho su pecho – Earhardt es una mujer y hasta el momento no ha nacido una que resista a mis encantos.

– ¿Seguro?

– Claro. Soy guapo, inteligente, un gran piloto como ella y sobre todo, la he investigado y sé que no sale con nadie.

– Pero…

– Pero nada, quiero a esa mujer en mi cama. Es más, hasta se debe sentir alagada que alguien como Zack McAllister se fije en ella.

A esas alturas, Eric podía sentir el coraje recorrerle cada fibra de su ser. Ese sujeto estaba cavando su tumba ¡Haría que su Q-Rex se lo comiera de un bocado! Claro, después de darle él una paliza.

Le tomo menos de cinco zancadas llegar hasta donde el repulsivo, engreído, bueno para nada, arrogante y por supuesto, imbécil piloto, seguía alardeando.

– Hey – Eric toco el hombro del tal McAllister.

Los cinco pilotos sintieron un leve escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral, algo en la voz del sujeto vestido de civil –que no debería estar ahí, según ellos– les dio un mal presentimiento.

– ¿Y tú eres?

– Quien te romperá cada uno de tus huesos.

Lo último que vio el piloto fue un puño impactar en su cara.

* * *

**Fin del segundo capitulo, hahaha nos salio celoso el quantum ranger xDD ¿Meresco un review? Yo se que si, deperdida para quejarse ome, no sean malas y malos.**

**Andy**

**pdt: También**** les invito a unirse al FORO de "Por siempre Power Rangers", es nuevo, y tiene como objetivo aumentar los fics en español. Si te interesa dale clic a mi perfil y ahi encontraras el link :***

**Andy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola. Tercer drabble ¡Aparece Taylor! Y la situacion se pone mas divertida (para mi) y mas vergonzosa (para Eric)**

**Les invito a leer también al final las notas.**

**Les recuerdo que hago esto sin fines de lucho, ya que Power Rangers es de Saban.**

* * *

**Vergüenza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando se acerco al grupito de pilotos dispuesta a gritarles unas buenas verdades y de paso castigarlos hasta el final de sus días, ya que estaban a la mitad de un jardín, revolcándose como animales, maltratando a las plantas y deshonrando el entrenamientos que se les daba en la Fuerza Aérea, nunca pensó encontrarse con que uno de los buscapleitos era aquel ranger engreído –pero atractivo e inteligente– que conoció casi un año atrás.

De estar furiosa, paso a preocupación. Si alguien de mayor rango que ella se aparecía por ahí, no solo sancionaría a los pilotos, sino que Eric sería detenido; le bastó pararse en medio de la pelea y alzar un tanto la voz.

– Taylor.

– Teniente Earhardt.

Hablaron a la vez Eric y los pilotos.

– ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo?!

– Su novio ataco a McAllister de la nada y después a nosotros. – Respondió al hilo uno de los pilotos, entre aterrado por el castigo que seguramente se ganaría y furioso porque el sujeto les había dado una paliza a los cinco.

Desde que tenía memoria, Taylor nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada y furiosa al mismo tiempo.

Eric no estaba en mejores condiciones, abría y cerraba la boca, como pez en el agua. Maldijo en voz baja, bajo la cabeza apenas unos centímetros, no queriendo ver a la joven mujer al rostro y estuvo tentado a taparse los oídos para no escuchar las burlas de los pilotos cuando Taylor lo desmintiera.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto ella – Eric es un hombre sensato y no hubiera armado semejante escándalo sin un motivo.

La boca de los seis hombres cayó –figurativamente– hasta el suelo. Eric sin entender por qué no lo había negado y los pilotos incrédulos al escuchar a la mujer con peor carácter en la base defendiendo a un completo extraño.

– El sujeto ese estaba hablando de ti de una forma incorrecta y poco caballerosa, aunque no se tratara de ti, igual le hubiera dado un buen golpe – se explico el exranger, como si del clima se tratara, tratando de salvar un poco su orgullo.

Sabía que Taylor lo interrogaría en cuanto esos tipos se esfumaran.

McAllister se puso amarrillo, intentando de negar la acusación, pero supo por la mirada de la teniente, que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

– Han roto bastantes reglas pero… – La rubia suspiro – solo desaparezcan de mi vista, yo olvidare esto y ustedes también, nos conviene a todos – los pilotos asintieron, McAllister a regañadientes – Vamos _amor_, te tienen que revisar ese golpe.

Taylor señalo el único golpe visible en la ceja derecha, tomo el brazo del moreno y lo guio hasta un cubículo que utilizaban de enfermería.

– ¿Y bien?

La rubia pasaba con poco cuidado el algodón por la cortada. Eric trago en seco, no sabía cómo justificarse; bueno, si lo sabía. El problema era que aun le faltaba el valor para expresarlo con todas sus letras.

– ¿Y bien qué?

Intento salirse por la tangente.

– ¿Mi novio?

No lo había conseguido.

* * *

**Se los dije, yo me divierto a costa del quantum ranger xDD yo se que se lo merece, por no haberle dado ni un misero besito a Taylor cuando trabajo con ella como ranger jajaja yo solo hago justicia ;)**

**¿Meresco un review?**

**Andy**

**pdt: También**** les invito a unirse al FORO de "Por siempre Power Rangers", es nuevo, y tiene como objetivo aumentar los fics en español. Si te interesa dale clic a mi perfil y ahi encontraras el link :***

**Andy**


End file.
